Bloody Mary
Causes the enemy's organs to explode. Bloody Mary is a variant of Nekro that is unlocked by reaching round ten on the Roof of the Train. It has two charges, heals a small amount, has the standard berserk effect and can be used to inject enemies. Injecting enemies with Bloody Mary causes them to explode after a few seconds, instantly killing them and heavily damaging (if not killing) nearby enemies. Strategy When used normally, this drug is a poor healer and berserker. Similar to Rose Kennedy but even weaker at healing. However it does have a powerful special effect of being able to inject enemies and essentially turn them into a walking grenade. This can be extremely powerful and kill large groups of enemies safely when used correctly, alternatively it may only kill one enemy, which doesn't justify the cost of the charge when used incorrectly. It takes a lot of skill to set up cost effect injects with this, not to mention also being a poor healer which means the player must also rely on more skill to avoid damage to make up for this, on top of that the effect gibs enemies reducing Nekro available and thus healing even further. For these reasons, it is arguably the hardest drug in the game to use effectively, especially when solo. The way you want to use this drug is not to simply inject someone at random and hope for the best, but instead to inject a high profile target, who is isolated from a group of enemies, then wait until they are about to explode and just before they do, you kick or throw them into a big group of enemies instantly killing said group. This is easier said than done however and requires excellent timing, distance management, set ups and skill in 'herding' enemies into a tight group as well as being able to effectively isolate a single target. This will take a lot of practice to do consistently, but is necessary in order to justify the use of this drug, since consuming half your Nekro should kill more people than you could kill with a standard berserk to justify its use, since not only does it cost the same as a berserk (more if you compare it to Kremlin Colonel) but also prevents convulsion. When used correctly however, it allows you to safely kill large groups of enemies from a distance in an extremely efficient manner. This drug is also more useful in multiplayer when paired with a drug than can cover its weaknesses, such as Blue Lagoon which can be used for healing everyone, while the player with this focuses on its special effect. Kremlin Colonel is preferable for players who don't want to sacrifice their berserk. Trivia *The Bloody Mary is a cocktail consisting of vodka and tomato juice. It may (and most likely will) contain a number of other spices and flavourings that can vary from drink to drink. These may include Worcestershire sauce, hot sauces, garlic, herbs, horseradish, celery, olives, salt, black pepper, lemon juice, lime juice, celery salt and more. Category:Nekro